


Baby Blues

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Aang have had a difficult time finding alone time since Bumi's birth. Katara thinks enough is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

A soft sound woke Katara from sleep, causing her to sit up in the bed, instantaneously alert. Her blue eyes darted to the crib in the corner of the room, the dark shape tossing shadows against the stone walls. She waited, holding her breath as the baby made another soft sound, shifted and then quieted back down into sleep.

Having a fussy baby had left her with a hair trigger, alert for any noises from Bumi’s crib that required her attention. She and Aang took turns caring for him, but Aang was a much heavier sleeper than she was, and usually didn’t wake until Bumi’s impressively loud screams had already burst forth. She liked to avoid the screaming altogether, and was quick to wake at the slightest sound.

After months of interrupted sleep though, she was starting to feel like she was at the end of her rope, pulled taut and stretched thin.

Katara yawned, rubbing at her eyes. A glance at the window told her that dawn wasn’t far off. She had a full schedule these days, between the baby and her work with the White Lotus. She rarely took any time for herself anymore. Her lower lip jutted out as she glanced down at her husband’s sleeping form.

He was turned away from her, face pushed into a pillow, his snoring light enough not to disturb the baby. The dim light of the moon cast long shadows over him, catching in the dip and fall of his muscled torso. Her eyebrow rose as she watched him breathing, imagining the way he liked to curl his hands into her hair, or the way his mouth knew all of the right places to kiss her…

A frustrated breath left her. How long had it been since they’d made love?

 _Too long_ , she thought moodily. Not since a few months before the birth, anyway. Afterward she’d had to heal up, so sex had been off the table, but she’d gotten the go ahead with her healer two months ago. And still they hadn’t made love yet. There had been a few times when they’d started something, but the baby had always interrupted them.

She was starting to wonder how anyone ever managed to have a  _second_  child.

Katara glanced at the crib again, but all was quiet and still. Nibbling on her lower lip, she gently shifted in the bed, rolling over to her side and laying down so that her breasts pushed against the warm expanse of Aang’s naked, tattooed back. He let out a soft, nuzzling sigh at her nearness, but didn’t wake. Curling up around his body, her knees tucking in toward his, she slid one arm around his narrow hips and down across his belly.

Her breath caressed his neck, and her nose brushed the rim of his ear. “Sweetie?”

“Mmmph…?” he mumbled, half-awake now at her touch.

Smiling to herself, she pressed her fingers low on his stomach, sliding downward and slipping beneath the waistband of his pants. Her fingers carded through the hair there, in just the way that he liked. Aang took a deep breath, coming all the way awake in an instant.

“Katara?” he said, confused, in a voice just this shade of too loud.

“Shhh… You’ll wake Bumi,” she whispered into his ear, and then tugged his lobe into her mouth. Aang’s whole body shuddered, a ragged breath leaving him as she nibbled his earlobe, her other hand sliding lower, fingers parting around the root of his cock. Aang let out a rough moan, his hips twitching forward and back.

“What are you doing?”

“Seducing my husband,” she breathed as he turned his head to face her. A little smile played on her lips. “Is it working?”

In answer, Aang rolled over onto his back, grasping her and pulling her down across his body so quickly she nearly gasped at his speed.

Apparently she wasn’t the only one feeling frustrated by their lack of recent intimacy.

Their lips met, a certain air of giddy excitement in their kisses. Like they were teenagers again, afraid they were about to be caught by her brother or father. Aang shoved the blankets aside, as she slung one leg over him, straddling him with a groan they both shared.

She could feel the hard bulge of his quickly-stiffening cock beneath her and the feel of it made her whole body vibrate with need. Aang’s hands slipped into her hair, tangling it as he kissed her hard. His tongue slipped past her lips and she let out a shivery breath, chasing his tongue with her own as she ground down on his crotch.

“Pants…pants…pants…” Aang choked, breaking away from her. His eyes were desperate, burning with desire.

She knew exactly how he felt. She was ravenous for him, sure she might combust if she didn’t have him immediately. Katara sat up on her knees, giving him just enough room to unlace his orange pants and shove them down his hips and to his thighs.

That was good enough for her. He seemed to agree, because he shifted beneath her, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her against his chest as she reached back behind her, grasping his hard cock in her hand.

There was no time for foreplay.

Together they guided her over him. She felt the wide tip of him opening her and stilled for a moment, her gaze meeting his. Aang was breathing hard, as excited as she was, his mouth open, watching her with avarice, but waiting…waiting…

She captured his mouth as she sank down onto his length, swallowing the moan that broke free of them both at the sensation. Her thighs tightened on his hips and crossed behind his back as his arms held her to him, as if she might be torn away from him any moment.

She felt just as desperate, just as possessive, taking him in short strokes of her hips. Aang moved with her, rocking his hips up off of the bed in the smallest, but most effective movements. His hands pushed up beneath her rucked up nightdress, grasping her buttocks and then sliding up her back.

Her hips rolled against his, deep and hard, seeking release, an end to the tension that had built up between them for too long. She needed it, wanted it, ached for it, for him.

The friction of their bodies made whimpers live and die on her tongue. Some part of her knew that she had to be quiet, but there was a part of her that didn’t care. Pleasure laced through her, her body slick and warm around his, responsive, his for the taking.

Aang broke the kiss, sliding his mouth down her neck. When he bit down on her pulse point, it was all she could do not to cry out. A thrill ran through her from her neck to her throbbing clit. She tipped her head back, her fingernails digging into Aang’s shoulders.

One of Aang’s wide, callused hands spread on her lower back, urging her on, his breath hot on her throat. Her world narrowed to the feel of his body, his breath, his hands, the touch of his lips as they trailed over her throat and then captured her mouth again.

She kissed him hard as her body coiled around his, quickening with a pulse-pounding rhythm that burst over her in scattered waves of pleasure so intense she didn’t know if she could take it much longer.

“Aang…!” she gasped as loud as she dared, feeling Aang’s lips drag against hers as they moved together, careening toward completion.

“ _Yes…_ me too _,_ ” was all he managed in a rough voice filled with his own pleasure, and then she was lost, trembling in his arms as orgasm gripped her with a hard, deep spasm. She tightened around him, feeling him come with her, chasing her with a stuttered gasp against her lips.

Her back bowed, head tipped back again, gasping through the trembles that wracked her frame. Aang held her tightly, bringing her to rest against his chest, sweat clinging to his skin.

Katara tipped her head forward, the long sheet of her thick hair swinging against his shoulder as she buried her face in his neck, trying to come down from the high of her orgasm.

Shivers gripped her as Aang tried to catch his breath, lowering his face into her shoulder and kissing her softly, over and over again.

She tugged his mouth back to hers, kissing him as desperately as before, trying to tell him without words how much she loved him. She knew he already knew though.

When she pulled back, Aang met her gaze, a satisfied little smile on his lips. She cupped his face, her thumbs sliding against his lips, her body feeling heavy in the wake of her orgasm. She blinked somnolent eyes at him as he caressed her back with his tattooed hands.

“Sweetie, that was—” she whispered, but was cut off by a sudden rustling, restless movement from across the room. Her attention immediately centered on the crib, where Bumi rolled over and let out a dissatisfied huff, followed by the hiccuping noise that always preceded one of his infamous crying jags.

 _Oh no,_ she thought with an inward groan, glancing back at Aang with a regretful look on her face.

Aang fell back against the bed, groaning, one arm going over his eyes, as the shattered wail of their child filled the air with knife-like sharpness. Katara cursed under her breath and glanced at the crib again. She could just make out Bumi, his legs and arms kicking at the open air, completely inconsolable.

“He must be hungry.”

“Or wet,” Aang said, as Katara eased off of him and pushed the straps of her nightdress back into place. She hadn’t realized Aang had pushed them down.

“I’ll get him,” she said with a sigh as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, feeling the slightest wobble in her knees as the backwash of adrenaline from their lovemaking swept through her. It was only a few short steps to the crib, and as she reached it, one of the sconces on the wall bloomed with fire. She glanced back and saw that Aang’s hands were full of flames, which he quickly dampened, then pulled his pants up, redoing the laces with a loose bow.

“What’s the matter, Boom-Boom?” she said as Bumi’s wails faltered at seeing her standing over the crib. She reached down and patted his stomach, and the wailing started again. She picked him up, tucking him against her chest, his face against her neck. He grabbed, as he always did if she didn’t pull it back out of reach, onto the long fall of her dark hair, twisting the strands painfully in his chubby little fists. “Ouch, little guy.”

“Is he wet?”

She checked the cloth diaper, but it was dry. “No. I think he’s just hungry.”

“Come here,” Aang said, tossing her pillow up against the headboard so that she could sit against it comfortably. She crossed the room and sat back down, shifting Bumi so that he was lying in her arms. Aang reached over and gently tugged her hair out of his thrashing fists, while Katara pushed the bodice of her blue nightdress down again, offering the crying baby her nipple.

Bumi immediately latched onto her, his crying fading to a whimper as he pulled at her, drawing out the milk that had already been beading there at the sound of his cries. Katara relaxed against the pillow, watching him suckle, a contented little smile on her lips.

Aang watched her for a moment, reaching out to stroke Bumi’s wild shock of dark hair, which always seemed to stand up in every direction, no matter how hard she tried to tame it. She wondered if Aang’s hair had been the same as a boy, before he’d gotten his Airbending tattoos and shaved it off.

“You look so beautiful,” Aang said after a long moment of watching them. There was wonder in his voice, a contented sigh that she felt deep inside of her, in all the places Aang had long ago claimed as his own.

Her lips turned up, her dark skin glowing in the light of the sconce, in the light of his gaze. “You’re only saying that because we just made love for the first time in nearly half a year.”

“It’s not that…okay, maybe it’s a little bit that, but I think it all the time. I watch you with him and I’m just blown away, every single day, by how amazing you are. I love you so much, Katara,” he said gently, his hazel eyes searching hers.

“I know, I love you too,” she said as Aang slid one hand into her hair, leaning in to her. She tilted her face upward, and his mouth slid across hers with a sensual, lazy indulgence that sent warmth through her middle and straight to her toes.

He pulled back after a moment, and ran his hand over Bumi’s soft, wild hair again, a grin playing on his lips. “I love you, too, little guy,” he said and bent, placed a kiss on Bumi’s forehead and then curled up beside her on the bed, his head in her lap. She switched the baby to her other breast and then caught Aang’s hand.

He squeezed her fingers and they relaxed into each other, the soft sound of Bumi’s breathing, and the chirps of the morning birds waking up outside filling the air. Katara smiled at her boys and watched the sun rise hazy and golden through the open window.

It was going to be a good day.

_(end)_


End file.
